The present invention relates to recreational waterfall climbing activities. Waterfall climbing is a popular and adventurous sport that is fun, challenging, and provides an immediate “rush” for thrill seekers. However, there is also much controversy over the safety of the sport, due to the fact that waterfall rocks are unstable and unpredictable, and it is difficult for many people to locate adequate waterfalls for climbing purposes.
Nonetheless, sports enthusiasts are interested and still participate in the sport because it is relatively new and provides a greater adrenaline rush than other recreational risk activities. Many beginners and amateurs are also interested in waterfall climbing, but are intimidated by the dangers and risks involved. These people seek out alternative, safer ways to climb by means of artificial rock climbing structures. Although climbing structures were originally designed to aid experienced rock climbers in training and practice, they have developed into a new area, used by many for the sole purpose of fun and excitement. The structures can be seen today at amusement parks, fairs and carnivals, causing a vast increase in the number of climbers of artificial climbing structures. Typical artificial climbing structures are based on dry rock climbing, where climbers never encounter water. Initially, climbing structures were generally constructed of plywood panels, however recent advancements in artificial climbing structures have given rise to more realistic climbing surfaces. The plywood panels have been replaced with the fiberglass mixture that is popular today, as fiberglass is strong, durable, and weather resistant. Fiberglass can be sprayed or laid over a mold and then pulled off to create panels that are attached to a frame to create the climbing structure.
Although these structures have been fairly successful, they have certain limitations that limit their usefulness. Experienced climbers eventually master structures that are used for training and practice, as these structures do not change. While it is possible to alter the climbing surface of a climbing structure by placing a hose at the top of the structure and allowing water to run down to simulate a waterfall, the costs more than outweigh the benefits.
Most artificial rock climbing structures are not equipped or prepared for the effects of water continuously cascading down the climbing surface. Water would not be recirculated and would soak into the ground or a drain, which can be expensive, damaging to the surrounding area, and environmentally harmful. Further, water from a hose is generally not treated and will cause mold of mildew to accumulate on the climbing surface of the structure, making the surface slippery and possibly dangerous. Additionally, in an aesthetic aspect, the climbing surface will be unattractive due to the mold and mildew.
In light of the above, it would be desirable to provide an artificial recreational waterfall climbing structure that allows for the training and practice of experienced climbers, while further allowing for the enjoyment and thrill of climbers who simply climb for fun and excitement. It is possible for these waterfall climbing structures to be fixed or mobile, to allow for easy set-up in amusement parks, water parks, fairs, sporting or other events that appeal to sport and climbing enthusiasts. It would particularly be desirable to provide artificial waterfall climbing structures that collect and re-circulate water, to significantly reduce the cost and waste of a continuous flow of water. It would further be desirable to provide a valve to regulate the water flow in order to alter the difficulty and challenge of the climbing surface.
The structures provide a way to sample the sport of waterfall climbing without the danger involved. They also provide a testing ground for climbing equipment such as harnesses and boots that are necessary for actual waterfall climbing while providing safety and comfort.